


Heartstring

by cosmicbloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Solo needs to chill, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Mental Instability, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate use of a violin, watch me make up stuff about music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbloom/pseuds/cosmicbloom
Summary: A story about a disaster violinist in New York whos given in the greatest job opportunity of her life within the New York Philharmonic.  She soon finds that what she has been working her life for isn't what she expects as her new conductor Ben soloa cold-hearted determined, questions her talents leaving her no choice but to prove him wrong.basically a whole tension-filled power dynamic... with porn.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Heartstring

The train was moving fast or maybe I wasn't paying enough attention as I soon realized I was supposed to get off at the previous station. It was my first practice at as an official member at the New York Philharmonic and I am not only going to late but most likely fired the minute I walk into David Geffren Hall. 

This was the first big moment of my career and I am going to blow it because I was reading about the Duchess of Cambridge and her fourth pregnancy. Only the stupid royals and their scandalous gossip would leave me that distracted–– that and the guy in front of me eating an onion and mayo sandwich that nearly made me gag.

I shoved past the crowded new york subway to get off and run as fast as I could to Lincoln Center. As my goddam violin case was slamming against my leg I could only imagine how big of a bruise it will leave. Columbus Circle is no place to want to run, both the tourist and the cars have no boundaries leaving it up to me to shove and wiggle through anything in my way. At least 6 cars honked at me as I cut through the traffic but I could simply not give a flying fuck as I had 1 minute to get into my seat with the other violinist and begin our composition. 

Large business man catcalling and grabbing my shoulder became the least of my worries as I noticed the head of the company Ms. Organa walking into Lincoln Square alongside a giant boulder of a man. The woman was the reason for my position and I couldn’t imagine letting her down so I hide behind some tourists as I scurried to the music hall. 

I didn’t play in central park to be discovered (honestly I didn’t). I hated being home and I needed a place to practice without being cricked that’s all. I did like the attention though. I’ve been playing since I learned how to count so there really isn't any denying my talent but being praised is different than a job offer. 

My parents loved me but not the way parents should. They loved me the way someone loves coffee or a good book, the love of a smell of lavender, not the love you die for but rather prefer to live with rather than without. I was preference rather than a purpose. Making them proud was impossible. Every day after school my violin teacher would visit our apartment and critique me for 3 hours as my parents watched. They argued often about the importance of a real school over being homeschooled as my mother wanted me to focus on the violin while my father wanted a balance. Years of arguing later I got into Julliard and everything seemed to fall into place. But going during the summer going into my junior year my mother was caught with another man and my dad moved out.

Once my parent's divorce was finalized I went to the park to practice. It was a long time coming so I didn’t have much to say. I was relieved to know they would be moving on with their lives but also sad as they would both wouldn’t have me to constantly be around, as I was moving in my roommates Isabel and Kam. So as I placed my violin case down on the broken concert I felt empty. I had nothing to cry about, I suppose I was happy to enter a new chapter of my life with friends but with the divorce, everything felt like a fog. 

Unlocking the case, I pulled out the glossy coaxed instrument and thought.

_This is so ridiculous. I should be packing up my clothes, reconciling my parents but no, I want to play this dumb piece of wood in front of 15 people just for someone to say that was really nice._

I hooked the chinrest under my jaw, rested my fingers upon the neck to find my placing. With my other hand, I brought the hairs to the strings and begun. Although there was not a pianist, I played Mozart’s Requiem in D minor, “Lacrimosa dies illa.” The fog began the list as the piece released so much tension. It was as if all my worries were just nonresistant. I danced with the strings as my hand jumped between the tensions of the notes. Everything felt like bliss, I only had two years left of university, I finally going to live on my own with my friends, and for the first time in a long time, I was free of living like preference rather than a priority. Fuck parents. 

I opened my eyes as the piece ended and noticed no one was watching except a middle-aged woman draped in a maroon scarf. She tilted her head as I gazed over her, she seemed so familiar I had to have seen her before but before I could even ask she stepped forward.

“I have never heard anyone play like that. Not for years.” She looked at me as I calculating on what to say next. It felt so genuine as if she truly was hearing something for the first time. 

“thank you so much.” I meant it. I knew her from somewhere. Her short stare seemed so familiar. S he must be a professor or at least an administer of the university. 

“I apologize for asking but you look very familiar. Do you by chance work at Julliard or something I swear I’ve seen you.” She listened to me blankly and nodded her head. 

“My name is Leia Organa. I am the current company owner of the New York Philharmonic, I visit the university often so there must have been a likelihood of you seeing me.” My mouth gaped open as I realized my position. My palms began to sweat leaving the neck of my violin to slip through my hands. Before I can drop it completely she placed the front of her hand beneath the button of the violin and lifted it. I hardly had anything to say.

_ You own the very company I have been working to join for the past 20 years of my entire existence. _

_ Please tell me how to be you. _

_ Where did u get ur sweater? _

I had so many questions but nothing came out of my mouth. My words were wisped away from me in a matter of seconds.

“I always have loved walking through the park seeing who does what. I usually do not do this but If I don’t offer I know I will regret it for the rest of my old life.” She paused. 

“seeing as talented as you are, I wanted to offer you a position at the company as one of the violinists. You have a week to prove yourself. Show up tomorrow at 8am. Be late and you will be removed.”With that, I nodded quickly and she began to walk away. 

\---

Now here I was running for my life through David Geffren hall. 

“fuck fuck fuck fuck” I screamed running through the hallways until I reached the concert hall’s main stage door. I was late I knew I was late. I FUCKED IT UP ON THE FIRST DAY WHEN I WAS GIVEN ONLY ONCE CHANCE. I HAVE THE BRAIN OF A PEA. 

When I saw the other violinist within our section they looked at me with contempt as if I burned their entire house down with their family inside. 

“Hey guys I am really sorry, this is my first day and I got a little lost. My name is ––“ I began before I was imminently interrupted by a blonde-haired girl a row in front of me. 

“No one cares what your name is, you’re late and Mr. Solo isn’t gonna be happy.” 


End file.
